


A Lump of Coal

by Meilan_Firaga



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics - 2016 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Bronn's working hard well into the holidays, but Margaery is determined to get him to take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my 2016 attempt at 25 Days of Christmas Fics.
> 
> Prompt 11: Naughty or Nice?

“Have you been good this year, little boy?”

No matter how tired he was, no matter how much his back ached, no matter how gross he felt with sweat and grime draped on him like a second skin, nothing would make Bronn able to ignore  _ that  _ tone in Margaery Tyrell’s voice. He switched off the arc welder and set the tool aside, rolling his shoulders while he turned toward the iron spiral staircase leading up from his workshop. He flipped his head back quickly to toss up the face mask, keeping his chin tilted up as he spoke in his girlfriend’s general direction. “I told you, poppet, it’s dangerous to get busy near the…” he trailed off as his eyes finally adjusted to the difference in lighting. 

Margaery stood at the top of the small, curving staircase that led to his loft on the upper floors. A pair of shiny, black leather boots with a wicked spiked heel sheathed her legs from the tips of her toes to just above her knees, ending right beneath the tops of red fishnet thigh high stockings. One hand rested against her stomach while the other held a candy cane against lips painted cherry red. Both were covered with black leather gloves that trailed all the way to her elbows before ending in tufts of white fur. The soft curls of her hair fell long and loose beneath a slightly slanted Santa hat.

She wasn’t wearing anything else.

“Gods, woman,” Bronn whispered almost reverently. It didn’t matter how long they were together. She still managed to take his breath away.

“Ho ho ho,” she sing-songed at him. “Going to answer my question? Which of Santa’s lists are you on? Naughty or nice?”

Bronn let a smirk cross his lips. Cocking his head to one side, he lifted off the helmet and face mask and dropped them to the concrete floor. “I don’t know,” he began, giving the question serious consideration. “Is it better to have been naughty or to plan to be naughty in the immediate future?”

Margaery sucked the tip of the candy cane between her lips before releasing it with an audible pop. A very similar smirk quirked her mouth up to one side. “Good answer.” She reached out with her other hand, crooking a finger in a ‘come hither’ gesture. “Come show me how naughty you can be.”

He took the stairs two at a time, shedding clothing as he went, and followed the sway of her hips as she sashayed down the catwalk toward his bedroom. “Yes, ma’am, Mrs. Claus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was posted late. I had a very busy weekend that disrupted my fic posting schedules.


End file.
